Saving Bankotsu's Soul
by copperetta
Summary: After being defeated by Inuyasha, Bankotsu finds himself returned to life from the depths of hell not just as a specter tied to the Shikon jewel but once more as a flesh and blood human. Mystery surrounds his ressurection and Bankotsu finds himself on his longest battle ever, to save his soul. And why is a certain miko from a future time the key to his salvation?


"SIT!" An unmistakably angry female voice rang out across the forest. A loud thud made by a body slamming into the ground could be heard after the woman uttered the irate command. Small upright triangular ears, like the ones you would see on a husky twitched in pain and extreme irritation. The figure groaned before hoisting himself shakily and agonizingly to his feet and storming over to a young woman, who was dressed very oddly for the Sengoku Jidai time period.

"So what the hell did I do this time Kagome! Id REALLY like to know!" The hanyou stood nose to nose with the strange girl in an obvious standoff. Even though the young woman was angry, small tears that she was desperately but unsuccessfully trying to hold back glistened like tiny diamonds in the corners of her deep midnight blue eyes.

"You just dont get it Inuyasha and you never will!" Before her tears could fall she had turned quickly on her heel and run off away from the silver haired young man she was fighting with. She cut a path through the trees unthinkingly the only thought on her mind being getting away from the man who repeatedly broke her heart. 'Damn him. Hes running off to Kikyo behind our backs again.' This particular time she had happened across them gathering firewood for the group. Curious of the whispered voices Kagome had followed them to find Inuyasha and Kikyo in an intimate embrace, Inuyasha whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he gently kissed and caressed her neck. She lost her battle of wills to her tears. They began to fall like a saline rain down her rose tinted cheekbones. As her vision blurred, Kagome slowed down to a walk and came to a small clearing in the ancient trees. At the foot of the oldest and gnarliest looking one, there was a soft bed of moss. Kagome collapsed upon it, curled into a ball and finally succumbed to her tears. Silent sobs racked her body and her whole frame shook with the hurt and betrayal she felt. After a good amount of time had passed she felt her sobs subside and her blinding emotional pain replaced with numbness. As this blissful feeling set in, Kagome soon fell asleep on the gentle embrace of the moss bed, exhausted.

From several feet away, a set of intense cobalt eyes watched her every move. When she laid down and fell asleep, Bankotsu very cautiously approached the dozing female. Curiously he studied her figure and drank in her features. He was shocked to feel the stiirings of attraction as he gazed upon her. Long lashes framed her closed eyes and Bankotsu was surprised to find himself wondering what color they were. He snorted to himself.

'Bah. What do I give a shit what color her eyes are. Though I will admit, it would probably feel nice to have those long legs wrapped around my waist...' his thoughts took a lecherous turn. So caught up in his perverted little moment he was that he didnt notice her eyelids flutter and slowly open. A bit groggy and dazed, Kagome didnt grasp at first whose eyes she was staring into. Through bleary vision, her sleepy haze began to clear and she processed the impressive male figure standing over her.

'Thats strange' Kagome thought. 'The new moon isnt for at least another 3 days. Why is Inuyashas hair black?' As her vision became crystal clear she realized this wasnt Inuyasha towering over her. She took in the blue and white hakamas and haori as if in a trance, and followed the glinting armor up to a tanned neck and up farther still to a piercing pair of cobalt eyes. She gasped and her scream died in her throat as she watched him slink closer hypnotized as if he were a cobra and she his prey. Bankotsu smirked.

"Hey there miko. Miss me?" His smirk becane a cocky grin when Kagome didnt immediately get up and run. But it quickly turned into a frown and a growl as she grabbed her bow notched an arrow and trained it on him.

"Stay back Bankotsu or I will purify you!" 'How the heck did he get raised from the dead again?" Kagomes mind was reeling. Could Naraku have possibly decided to reresurrect the Shichinintai? But then why was Bankotsu by himself? All these thoughts flew through her mind at light speed and she realized that Bankotsu was not attacking her. In fact he had his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender. Slowly and warily she lowered her bow.

"How is it you are resurrected again Bankotsu? Who brought you back this time?" Bankotsu smirked at her and shook his head

"Uh uh miko. Curiosity killed the cat you know." he winked at her in what was supposed to be a somewhat flirtatious manner but Kagome found herself shivering as she heard the more sinister undertone to his playful statement. Knowing how bloodthirsty Bankotsu really was she knew all it would take was a moment of mild irritation and he would probably cleave her in half with his massive Banryuu. Kagome swallowed hard.

'I cant sense any jewel shards in him this time' she realized. Kagome lowered her bow, puzzled.

Bankotsu grinned and pulled a small dagger out of his haori, knowing she had figured out his life was not tied to the jewel. Casually he swiped the blade across his palm and his crimson life blood flowed forth slowly but steadily. "flesh and blood this time baby. Im as mortal as you are Kagome. Would you like to find out just HOW mortal?" he gave her a lecherous grin. In his mind he wasnt actually trying to seduce her but more just mess with her. But if she turned out to be a hussy more gain for him right?

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No thank you. After all, a guy who carries a sword that big must be compensating for something, or rather lack there of." internally she gasped. Did she really just make a sarcastic remark about the *ahem* size of Bankotsu? She winced, readying herself for the blow from Banryuu which would rip her life from her but it never came.

Bankotsu stood there stunned. 'Did she just make a joke about my manhood?" he couldn't believe it. More so he couldnt believe he hadnt just put her out of right there. To his utter surprise he found hinself laughing at her grit.

Kagome stood there as shocked as he, listening to him laugh, actually laugh at a dry joke she made at his expense. And it wasnt an evil laugh. Bankotsu had a rather pleasing baritone which was accompanied by a husky timber with a rich sound. She rather liked the sound of his voice. While she of course adored Inuyasha he had a much harsher nasally undertone which sometimes left her wincing, especially when he was pissed off

"Well miko, to be honest most people who talk that way to me would have been dead before they finished that statement but for some reason you are...intriguing to me. But I wouldnt push your luck." his voice dropped back into his normal threatening tone she was used to hearing. He wore a satisfied smirk as she shivered a bit. 'good, shes still afraid. She should be. After all I am as ruthless as they come. And shed better not forget it.' "Lets not talk about swords being a means of compensation. After all your halfbreed friend carries a rather large sword himself. I suppose you already know the answer to that question though seeing as you are his wench." Kagome clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and this did not escape his notice. 'Oops hit a nerve did i.' Of course Bankotsu didnt feel any remorse, he actually was a bit amused if truth be told. The dog and the girl appeared to be in a spat. As Bankotsu looked closer at his quarry he noticed dried trails of tears down both of her cheeks. 'Stupid mutts probably fooling with her again. Not that I really care.' He sneered a bit. Emotional women were not one of his favorite things. In fact hed even killed a few whores who had gotten the wrong idea and remained clingy after their romp. In his mind he would always remain a lone wolf. Sure he enjoyed female company every now and again but he was too restless to settle down. Not even a woman mercenary like him had tugged his heart enough to make him even think about getting serious. "So miko why do you cry?" Fuck. Why oh WHY did he ask THAT?

Kagome stared Bankotsu down with steely blue eyes. "Now what would give you the idea that I've been crying? Unless you were spying on me." She held herself a little bit taller and boldly looked up at him.

'Ah inner strength. She has a lot of it. Lets see if she crumbles when I mention the mangy mutt again.' "Was it the halfbreed who caused your tears? Catch him rutting like the dog he is with someone other than yourself?" He saw the pain flash through her eyes before the anger took over.

"For your information Bankotsu I dont give a good goddamn about that lousy ass." she balled her hands into fists. "Hes perfectly fine without me." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and willed away the tears she felt threatening at the corners of them.

"So where will you go?" His voice lost its mocking tone and softened. It was no fun to be alone in the world. It was...lonely.

"What do you care? After all we are enemies."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I were your enemy woman do you think I would still be standing her yakking with you? I would be grasping your head by your hair...and it would no longer be attached to your body." he stated menacingly.

"Then why havent you killed me Bankotsu? You had plenty opportunity."

Banktosu opened his mouth to retaliate then closed it just as quickly. That was a good question. Why HADNT he sliced Inuyasha's wench to pieces? Unbiddenly, replays of his eternal torture played back in his mind and he knew now. Somehow in this final resurrection the long hard glimpse and taste he had had of hell had forced a conscience into his soul that he hadnt had since he was a preteen. Now that he knew there was an afterlife and what was waiting for him on the other side if he didnt find redemption, he knew somehow that this miko standing in front of him had the key to saving his soul. Bankotsu hesitated just the slightest bit before answering Kagome very softly. "Because I was in hell Kagome. You cannot imagine how terrible it is there. I need redemption if I am to not go back there again at the end of my mortal life." He swallowed thickly. "Before I died I had no idea the consequences I would suffer. Of course ive been to hell twice but to be honest my first ressurection was a blur due to the jewel shards. They tainted my soul and only fed the evil which unfortunately outweighed the good. And I do have some good in my soul Kagome. I am a ruthless bloodthirsty mercenary but I am not all evil. We all have light and dark inside of us, even yourself. But we have to choose which we feed, the light or the darkness. Before I chose to feed the darkness with killing and pillaging. This final time, I want to feed the light. I want to save my soul. And I need your help." His last sentence was spoken almost in a whisper but Kagome could hear the plea and desperation behind the soft words. Her midnight eyes softened as she considered the tormented young man in front of her. As she made eye contact with him she saw the turmoil and fear hiding in the depths of his cobalt orbs and in that moment her heart went out to him. In an impulsive move that shocked both of them Kagome closed up the few feet separating them and wrapped her arms around his thin muscular waist.

"I dont know much about God Bankotsu but I do know its a long road to heaven. Everyone on earth is a sinner and no one is better or worse than anyone else. I do not look down on you because you chose a different path. I do not know your story and I will not pressure you to tell me. I have blood on my hands as well. It doesnt matter how much blood you spill, only that you have spilled it. In that sense we are both murderers and we are both traveling the same path to redemption. I will accompany you on that path Bankotsu." Her arms tightened around him. Awkwardly, almost shyly, Bankotsu encircled his strong arms around her, returning the embrace. He rested his head atop her raven locks and breathed in her strange soapy smell. It may have been strange but it was also pleasant. He felt all the tension leaving his body as he held the small young woman against him.

'Thats odd," he thought. 'Normally when allowing this kind of contact Im only after one thing, but right now thats the furthest things from my mind.' suddenly he sucked in a breath as her pelvis brushed and pressed against a very intimate spot and he felt his body react accordingly. 'Ugh this isnt good." Bankotsu's hips gave a reflexive jerk against the woman and he saw the blush creep up her cheeks as she registered what she was doing to him. Kagome jumped away as if Bankotsu had burned her stuttering apologies. Bankotsu smirked. Well she seems to still be quite innocent. Doesnt appear that the mutt has tainted her yet. Grinning mischievously, he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her flush against him now that he was fully aroused. He leaned down to whisper in her ear as he made his *ahem* predicament known. "Now what was that you said earlier about me compensating?" on the word compensating he grabbed her read end and grinded himself against her.

Kagome was at a loss. She was blushing so hard and so overwhelmed by what was transpiring she couldnt even tell which way was up or down or her head from her ass. She was overcome by a waterfall of new and unfamiliar sensations still trapped in Bankotsu's very intimate embrace. Oh jesus what had she started. Definitely bit off more than she could chew. As far as she knew Inuyasha was still as innocent as she and any loaded innuendo usually passed over his head or left him blushing as much as Kagome. But obviously not Bankotsu. He definitely was *ahem* experienced. Oh shit. Oh. Shit.

Sensing her fear, Bankotsu stepped away from Kagome slowly still smirking while his cerulean eyes smouldered with the remnants of his arousal. He let go of her waist gently and seated himself on the ground a few feet away, legs crossed and eyes closed. Kagome recognized the position of meditation and quietly sat down where she had left her bow, allowing him a few moments peace and to, she assumed, bring himself back under control. She blushed again as she remembered the feel of his chiseled body against her softer one, the planes of his chest and abdominals pressing into her feminine curves. A shiver coursed through her as she once again endured the onslaught of sensations foreign to her pure body.

Bankotsu opened up one eye to peek at the miko sitting beside him. JudgiIng from the telltale blush still coloring her pretty face she was still feeling the effects of their encounter. He smirked to himself. Looks like she could benefit from a little meditation herself. He chuckled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, still feeling a little embarrassed at having had such an intimate experience. Not even Inuyasha had been that brazen. But she realized with a start, she hadnt recognized the look of lust in his eyes simply because she had never seen it before. No doubt Bankotsus eyes had turned a darker stormy blue when he had held her. Never had she seen Inuyashas gaze as heated as Bankotsu's was. A lone tear found its way out of her eyes and dropped to the ground before she could stop it. She knew Inuyasha cared for her and protected her, but he didn't love her the same way he loved Kikyo. Knowing this now beyond a reason of a doubt, she had no choice but to accept it and move on. She chanced a quick glance in Bankotsus direction and found him still deep in meditation. He seemed completely unaware of his surroundings but instinctively Kagome knew better. She knew all it would take was a rustle of leaves or even an uneasy feeling for him to jump up with Banryuu, battle ready.

On the outside Bankotsu seemed cool and unaffected by their close encounter but on the inside the teen was reeling. He had only intended to play around. Yes he found her very attractive but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to feel any actual emotions. This young miko baffled him like no other woman has been able to before. Maybe in a sense Kagome brought out the normal teenage young man he truly was and wanted to be underneath the ruthless mercenary leader he became. Its true he never had much of a childhood. His village was attacked and decimated by demons when he was only the tender age of 6. He alone was the only survivor, escaping the demons' notice and fleeing into the forest, where he had met up with Suikotsu, a kindly physician who took Bankotsu under his wing. For several years Suikotsu raised him as if he were his own son. Then as Bankotsu grew older, he became restless and finally ran off and during his travels met the rest of the Shichinintai. When he had heard word of the kindly doctor whod raised him going berserk, he returned to the village to find every last villager slaughtered by Suikotsu. And there he became the final member of the notorious Band of Seven. (A/N bear with me I took some creative liberties with the character. We never really get the story of Bankotsus childhood and how he became a mercenary from Rumiko Takahashi. I just filled in the gaps with my own hairbrained ideas ^^) Then of course the whole of Feudal Japan knows what happened from there on out.

Kagome studied Bankotsu as he meditated. She noticed how there was a crease above his twilight eyes, and how even in meditation his brow was furrowed, giving him a permanently worried look. She couldnt recall ever seeing that before as they fought him. He always had the air of a carefree reckless boy just having fun when he battled, never really understanding the gravity of the consequences for his actions. now it seemed the weight of his past evil deeds was beginning to take their toll.

As Bankotsu meditated, he looked back on his past, back to when he was a merciless killer. His own actions and attitude shamed him as he flipped through his memories in his mind like he was paging through a book. How could he have not understood back then that sooner or later he would pay for his crimes? No death did not scare Bankotsu. It was what came after death that made his blood run cold. Just in the few days that it had been since his final resurrection he had gained more wisdom than he had in his previous life and half life. Then Bankotsu felt a small hand come to rest on his shoulder. A very feminine delicate hand. Forgetting himself Bankotsu mumbled "Jakotsu how many time do I have to tell you im meditating not sleeping you flowery baka." The giggle he heard after his statement was definitely NOT Jakotsu's admittedly slightly annoying high pitched tenor. He opened his eyes to see Kagome kneeling next to him. He smirked a bit evilly and said "hey wench, you know most people get killed if they disturb my meditation. And seeing as you were the reason for me having to in the first place..." Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

" Oh get over yourself." Kagome huffed. "First of all I did not start...start...THAT." Kagome began to blush which only added to Bankotsu's amusement. Seeing his knowing grin her temper flared. "Look Buster I may have some knowledge of the...the...mechanics...of the whole deal but I have no firsthand experience okay? So cool your jets! I only disturbed you because I sense a jewel shard!"

In an instant Bankotsu was up on his feet, massive halberd in hand, all traces of his prior amusement gone. "Which way do you sense the jewel shard babe?" Whoa. Where did that come from?

If Kagome heard his premature term of endearment she gave no indication. Her inky orbs were focused on a clump of trees due west of where they were standing. Quietly she notched an arrow and held her recurve at full draw her eyes intense as she focused on where she sensed the sinister energy emanating from. Her voice was a stage whisper as she said, "its heading directly toward us and its gonna show its ugly face right by that clump of trees there." She trained her arrow on the movement she caught in the bushes where the leaves were beginning to disturb. Bankotsu held out Banryuu in fighting stance, every muscle tensed and ready. Neither one uttered a sound as a rather hideous hybrid of a demon slithered out of the underbrush. It had the body of a snake but yet the demon was covered in fur. Long sharp fangs glistening with venom curved out from a rather boarlike head, and small red piggy eyes above an ugly pig snout took in the two humans.

Bankotsu sneered. "You have got to be the fuckin ugliest thing I have ever seen. Let me put you out of your misery!" He charged as the demon roared and reared up, slashing Banryuu in the air near the demons neck, hoping to sever its head for an easy kill. But obviously with the power of the jewel this demon was much stronger and faster than it would normally be and easily dodged Bankotsus intended fatal blow. Kagome could hear the cur chuckle and she shivered as she searched its body for the telltale glow of the tainted shard. She searched all around its head and neck and on down its spine but try as she might she could not locate it.

Bakotsu battled the ugly thing head to head, dishing out blow after blow only to have the wickedly fast snakeboar hybrid parry his blows and strike out with those long venom coated fangs. Bankotsu knew that just one drop of that venom in his bloodstream and hed be back on his way to the afterlife before he even got a chance. His eyes narrowed as he dodged strike after strike of the wicked creature. What was taking Kagome so long? Shouldnt she have found the shard by now? He turned to glance at her to try to communicate and saw her horror filled face as she gasped.

"Bankotsu look out! It has a scorpion tail!" sure enough the raven haired teen turned back and an ugly stinger reared above the demons head, the venom filled stinger dangling menacingly ready to plunge into Bankotsus flesh. A single drop of the venom dripped off the barb and down to where Bankotsu was standing. The drop hit the exposed skin of Bankotsus arm and sizzled like acid, corroding away the skin it had touched. Bankotsu hissed in pain as he attempted to wipe away the corrosive fluid. But when he attempted to fling it away the liquid stuck to his hands and burned them also. He cursed loudly and once again wielded Banryuu.

"Ok asshole now im mad. Ive had enough of this playing around. Time to die. DRAGON HAMMER!" Bankotsus signature attack burst forth out of Banryuu and the electrical currents honed in on the demon. The lightning surrounded the creature and engulfed it in the eerie bluish white light. The two teens could hear the creature screech as the lightning rendered its flesh from its bones. Through all this chaos, Kagome finally spotted the pinkish glow of the shard.

"Ban the shard is in its tail!" She renotched her arrow and once again pulled back to full draw. Exhaling deeply she found her target and let the arrow fly. As the purple purifying light surrounded it Kagome knew her aim was true and the arrow struck the shard, instantly purifying it, and the evil creature exploded into a pile of dust.

Bankotsu panted in a mixture of exertion and pain as the venom still burned his skin. Kagome took one look at the chemical burns and took immediate action. After retrieving the shard from the ashes scattered about, she grabbed a box of baking soda out of her bag and sprinkled it onto the burning flesh. Bankotsu howled in pain as the alkali neutralized the acidic venom. Just as quickly as it started though the pain was gone. He looked at her in awe and said, "what kind of magic healing powder is that? "

Kagome giggled. "Sodium bicarbonate. Otherwise known as baking soda. Its a common household substance from my time. See the demons venom was highly acidic so to neutralize an acid you need an alkaline substance. The baking soda was the first thing I thought of." Bankotsu gave her a boggled look. She sighed. "Nevermind. Im sure youve never taken a chemistry class."

Bankotsu cocked his head, looking like a confused dog. "Whats chem-is-try?" He sounded out the long word slowly.

"its the study of chemicals, how theyre formed and how they react with each other."

"Ah so its what your time calls alchemy." Bankotsu comprehended

.Kagome nodded her head. "Yea pretty much thats what it is."

Bankotsu smirked. "Youre a smart chick then. Interesting."

"Yes time men and women are educated equally and also viewed equally as well."

"I will view a woman as my equal if she can fight in battle as well as I can and keep up with me. Havent met one yet." He gave her a look of challenge "You have...surprised me miko. You have my respect for finishing off that demon and healing my wound." He gave her a small bow. "Thank you by the way."

Kagome smiled. "Youre very welcome Bankotsu. Now lets find somewhere safe for the night. You need to rest from your injuries."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Please woman. I have been inches from death and not needed a 'rest' as you say. This little scratch is nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure give me the tough guy macho routine. Youre pale clammy and sweaty and having a little hard time breathing. I think some of that venom may have seeped into your bloodstream. In that case you need to rest while your body fights off and works out the poison."

Bankotsu couldnt deny that she was dead on the money. And he was also feeling a bit nauseous. He agreed and they set out to find a place to camp for the night. After a few miles walk in relatively comfortable silence they came across a small cave. It wasnt very large from the outside but it went a few hundred feet in and was warmer than outside. Both had to stoop a little to enter the cave but it wasnt super low or tight quarters. As they came to the end, the cave widened and heightened enough so they could stand up completely. A curtain of steam hit them both in the face and Kagome squealed with delight. At the very back of the cave was a small hot spring, just large enough for two people to fit in.

Bankotsu smirked to himself. So she enjoys bathing eh? Well seeing as there was nowhere to really go to protect her modesty unless she bathed in clothes he was going to get an eyeful. His hakamas suddenly became a bit restrictive. He used his left hand to readjust himself since his right hand felt a bit numb from both the venom and the topical medicine Kagome had put on his burns. Of course he could probably get his own clothes off one handed but he decided he was going to play victim. "Kagome?" She turned to look at him. Oh he would have to play up the poor helpless card to the utmost. "My whole right arm is completely numb and I cant move it. And I would really like to bathe here while I have a chance. Do you think...I mean if youre comfortable with it...that you could help me take off my armor and clothes?" he added a puppy dog face to sweeten the mix and melt her soft heart. A bit disgusted at himself for sinking so low, he watched her for her answer.

Kagome blushed very deeply but couldn't help feel bad for him. Unbeknownst to her, Bankotsu was playing up the paralysis, for it had already dissipated for the most part, but to her eye it looked as if he could barely move his whole arm and that it appeared to be painful to do so. As embarrassed as she was her heart went out to him as she watched him struggle with the ties of his armor. Sighing in defeat he sat back. To his surprise he saw a pair of tiny feminine hands working at the ties of his armor and sliding the heavy plates off. Then she undid the ties of his haori and put her hands on his broad shoulders to slide the garment off. Bankotsu shivered as she made skin to skin contact and a tingle raced down his spine to his groin as Kagome's nails unintentionally brushed a specific spot on his neck. His lips parted and he breathed heavily as she ran her hands down his arm to take off the haori. He only hoped she thought it was still the effects of the venom. Then her hands went to the ties of his hakamas and her fingers brushed the bare skin of his lower abs. Bankotsu sucked in a breath as she unknowingly touched that very erogenous zone. Kami this woman had no idea she was driving him nuts. When she had finished undoing the ties she ran her hands down his legs as she slid off his hakamas. By now Bankotsus restlessness had been noticed by Kagome.

"Are you still in pain Ban?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Bankotsu snorted internally. 'yea sure im in pain. Right between my legs you could tend to...' "No Kagome im just a little..." well shit how should he explain it. "Ticklish." Yea right. More like horny as hell.

A mischievous grin spread across Kagome's face and she pinched Bankotsus side. When he squirmed away she pinched both his sides. He jerked away from her and taking advantage of his weakened state, Kagome straddled his thighs and began to tickle him mercilessly. Bankotsu thrashed around completely helpless and in a painfully aroused state. Worse still, the little temptress had no idea what she was doing or her own power over him.

As they were wrestling, Kagome had unknowingly shifted up on Bankotsu's body until she was sitting on his pelvis in a very suggestive manner that didnt pass over even her head. Especially when she unmistakably felt a certain part of his body hot and hard against her inner thigh. Blushing furiously and cussing a mile a minute inside her mind she jumped straight up out of his lap like a jack rabbit and sprinted to the other end of the cave hiding her face.

Bankotsu groaned, half from the effects of the venom still working its way out of his body and half from his extreme discomfort from the *ahem* state he was in. Forgetting to play his "game" he quickly removed his fundoshi and unabashedly walked over to the hot spring completely in the nude, aching to relieve some "tension".

Over on the other side of the cave Kagome was attempting to gather her thoughts and pull herself together. Dammit she always got so flustered and embarrassed when in those "compromising" situations. What she wouldn't do to have even a little bit of Eri's confidence with guys. And maybe just a smidge of experience too...She glanced over towards the hot spring and what she saw made her turn redder than a tomato. Admittedly it was her first real life view of a naked male. She felt like she was watching a train wreck. Her mind was screaming for her to look away but she couldnt tear her gaze from Bankotsus statuesque physique. My Kami he was a handsome creature. Her eyes moved up his lean muscular legs to his chiseled abs and chest up to his broad heavily muscled shoulders. Her gaze traveled up his graceful masculine neck to graze across his angled jawline, straight perfect nose and on upwards to meet with those intense cobalt orbs which were locked on her heatedly. Nervously Kagome stuck out her tongue to wet her lips as he walked towards her. As he approached her Kagome couldn't keep her gaze from dropping down out of sheer curiosity. And what she saw made her suck in her breath. He had to have been at least 7 inches, and she knew at least from textbooks that "it" wasnt fully erect. Bankotsu followed her gaze and smirked when he figured out what she was looking at so intently.

"If youre curious you can come over here and check it out. I certainly wouldnt mind." He winked at her. When Kagome realized he had caught her perving she blushed again and squeaked. Bankotsu laughed and strode over to the hot springs confidently and slipped into the pleasantly hot water. He leaned his head back as he relished the therapeutic effect of the heat and steam on his sore battle torn body. Seeing that she wasnt going to join him, Bankotsu sighed and walked a small lap around the circumference to shake off his muscle stiffness. He looked around and realized Kagome had left the cave, probably to gather firewood or find food. He noticed she had taken her bow. He let out a sigh, half of relief half of disappointment. While now he could take care of his "problem" he was almost half hoping she would join him. Not knowing if she would be back soon, he made short work of himself and found his release. Feeling a huge amount of tension relieved he went back to enjoying his bath, much more relaxed and alert without that fuzzy aroused haze surrounding his vision throwing him off. Regardless of how much he enjoyed sexual pleasure, he did not enjoy the fact that it dulled his senses and left him open and vulnerable. After all, even though he was a notorious mercenary leader, he was still human.


End file.
